tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 7
thank you message thank you zem Re: (Last two messages) I think that we should wait for S14 to begin airing next month. That way we can have the most up-to-date images possible. :) For the coaches, I don't like it (right now). I've become so accustomed to things here, it's hard for me to except the changes. :P I think, given time, I'll like the new format even better than the old way. But, until then, the only good things I have to say about it is what you've put on my talk page. Please don't think I don't appreciate what you did though. I really do like your ideas. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you ask SteamTeam, he'll most likely be able to get high quality shots from S14. That's me! What is this idea of yours? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds like a great idea to me! Then the page for Shining Time Station here can be like the page for TUGS, right? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Joining S14 Club I'd like to join the Season 14 Club, please. Re: Coaches I think it's fine. Good thinking. I think it's about time we expand and change the wikia a bit. Just to keep it fresh. Any news on that new logo? SteamTeam 15:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I understand :) I'm sure the new logo will be great. Can you think of any other way in which we could expand slightly? SteamTeam 07:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way, that template you created for the Shining Time Station wikia, could you make it so the text is central because I think it should be put of the pages involving Shining Time Station (like the TUGS one is) and it doesn't look right with the text to the left :) SteamTeam 07:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. Can you put a picture onto the STS template, I wonder? Perhaps one of Mr. C or something. SteamTeam 08:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's even better :) SteamTeam 08:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I was wondering what had happened. I hope everything's OK now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's good. :) Great! I can't wait to see the final result! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mythbusters Where'd you hear that? I'd've asked them aboyt that when they visited BSU...Jim 12:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I said Mythbusters proved that sugar wouldn't seize up an engine like Diesel 10, so to be honest it's kind of a lame and empty threat, and yet Diesel 10 is afraid of it XD Jim 17:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gallery Problem... Is that what the problem is?! Yes, I'm still having the problem. How do you update to Internet Explorer 8? I want the galleries to look normal again. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've figured out hw to get the update! I'll be installing it soon. :) I think you may be confusing sometihng I or SkarloeyRailway said at some point. He has a Mac. I have a Windows Vista. (Or at least that's what I think I have. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club Hi ZEM i'm new to Wikia I was wondering if i could join your season 14 club? JRCS+CAS 09:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi, ZEM it seems that i'm not able to edit anything and i dont know why Oh and I asked Steamteam an question and he hasnt replied yet so is it ok if i ask you How do you add a user page picture (like your one of Deisel 10)? thanks JRCS+CAS 16:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for posting that General Patton Video on your Forum I wont post it again. :'( Im sorry. Duck & Lady Fan 04:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can I please be unblocked so I can remove it please? :'( I work so long on it that I forgot about what you said earlier that a video like that was not good for the website until it was to late because when the time I finally looked at your email again and go back and remove the the video, I was blocked and now I cant do it. Im sorry for the mistake. Can I please return to the forums. I miss you guys already. :( :'{ Im sorry. Duck & Lady Fan 01:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay well can you tell everybody on the forum that I will be gone for a while so that they dont start asking "Where's Matt3985?" please. Also did I make you mad. Im so sorry if I did. God, I should had stop myself sooner. :'{ >O Duck & Lady Fan 02:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Countdown I noticed! So what was the problem? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thomas answers wikia Hi. I was at the Thomas answer wikia, when I noticed the 'ask a question' feature is no longer usable. Why is that? New logo I noticed that you uploaded the new logo. But wasn't there supposed to be a RS and model Thomas in the logo as well? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :That makes sense. I was just checking to make sure you didn't forget or something. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just wanted to stop by and say the new logo looks great! Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 14:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For uploading the new logo! It now looks really up-to-date! TEngine 16:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TTTE Wikia I won't be returning here anytime soon, as I (and other users) can't stand it when I edit an article, only to have user:Thomasfan "correct" the article. Churchill8F 20:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: MIR Screenshots You can name them anything you want to really, but SteamTeam's been naming images after the episodes, themselves. So, for example, an image could be "File:MistyIslandRescue1.jpg". It's also written into our rules that episode images should be named in that way. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not to correct you or anything, but, when you upload the images, you can change the name then. So that will save you the step of moving them later. :) I don't blame you for taking so many screenshots. Every different scene needs to have an image really! I don't think the old images need to be renamed though. I think that the ones your images supersede should just be deleted while the others should be moved to an appropriate name. Do you agree? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::OK Do you need/want any help with any of that? :) And, if you don't mind, can you tell me what day(s) you plan to do this? I only ask because it sounds like that will be quite a lot of edits and, to be able to see and review edits, I'd need to look at them before you begin to upload images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Messages It's at the bottom of the page. I have to scroll all the way to the bottom to see it. One more thing I've noticed, the templates all need editing. There in all sorts of funny colors now. See for yourself. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad that you can see that one too! It makes me feel better about all of the other errors! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::OK Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I forgot something. On the recent changes page, do you remember how there were triangles on the left and when you clicked on them it opened up all of the edits for that page? Well, the triangles are gone and it's all open. Is it supposed to be that way? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well that's one more for the list. I hope these things all clear up for me soon. I would even switch back to the old skin for now if I could get into my preferences. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've figured out a way to switch back! It's a rather roundabout way, but at least I figured it out. :) Oh, and I think I have another problem. When you edit a page, there's usually a string of buttons at the top of the editing feild. But, in the Beta version, I don't have any. So now I can't upload images or videos. Do you have any of these buttons? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's very strange indeed. I think you'll have to ask what's wrong in the Beta tester forum for me... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for bringing all of my problems to you like this, but I have a bit of info that may help. :) Could I be having all of these problems because I switched to the new Beta version in my preferences before it became available? Do you think that, if I had waited, everything would be fine? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll send you a PM in a few minutes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta Design Sorry, I'm not very "technical" I haven't got a clue what Beta design is. The wikia looks the same as always to me ;L Is the RWS/TV Model/CGI logo uploaded, then? Because I still have the CGI showing :L SteamTeam 09:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :How do I get the new version? :) SteamTeam 19:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay. I love the new logo by the way, ZEM. Very professional looking. SteamTeam 09:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Day of the Diesels You know Arry and Bert could possibly appear. after all they r Diesels and this movie is about Diesels so they're most likely to appear. Beta logos Would you mind making some Beta logos for the other Wikias I admin for me in your spare time? :) I'd do it myself, but I'm not sure how to. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :D Expect a PM sometime tomorrow, as I have to speak to SteamTeam about one of them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I wasn't online much the past two days except for very late at night. You should get that PM later today! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Future Movie Links Are there any links proving the possability of "Day of the Diesels" relise? Re: Reply Yes, now is fine. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) MIR Discription U planning to write a whole new discription for Misty Island Rescue now the DVD is out? TEngine 19:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 News I found some new Charlie and Eddie Pictures ,to add in the episode Charlie and Eddie Thomas' Winter Wish FULL episode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlY3r5w269k Madbomberfan talk to me! 21:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Help finding engine Hi ZEM, I have a bizarre request. My son is in love with everything Thomas and has me searching high and low to identify an engine he saw in one of the Thomas songs. The song is 'Go Go Thomas' and I think that the footage is from Hero of the Rails. There's a scene where Thomas and Spencer are there and an engine arrives with steam around him. I've been killing myself to try to figure out who this is. Any help would be greatly appreciated. By the way, through this search I found this site. It's terrific! Link to the video is below. The train in question shows up at 0:15. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhsTV3SrSi0&feature=related Thanks '' 12:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) '' I found it!!! It was Edward. Again, we love this website'' 12:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) '' Admin recommendation I don't know if I can really do this, but I'd like to nominate NOM for the position of admin. I feel that we need another person around since two of the five admins aren't around much anymore. Even though NOM doesn't frequent the Wikia too much nowadays, he would be another good "back-up" admin, if you get my meaning. :) What do you think? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great! When do you think you'll "bestow the rights"? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) my user page and talk page hi, for some very strange reason on the new wikia layout I have two user pages and two talk pages one says JRCS+CAS which is mine and the other says JRCS CAS which isnt mine but the place under the how many edits i have takes me to JRCS CAS and the link right ant the top of the page takes me to my proper one when I go on JRCS CAS it says i'm not registered but my proper one says i am, but it works on the old layout JRCS+CAS 21:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Comment about the Jeremiah Jobling article Dear ZEM, I already posted this in Jeremiah's talk page, but I was wondering if I could directly get your opinion on this by leaving this on your talk page. I am sorry if this is the wrong way of doing so, but I'm just wondering if this should be done. "In the episode, "Thomas and the Snowman Party", Thomas is taking hats from the passengers at stations. At one of them, there is a man with a trench coat on and a fedora. When Thomas peeps that he is looking for hats, this mysterious man beings to hold down his. Now, many are saying this is a reference to "James Learns a Lesson", and that this is Jeremiah Jobling. People think HIT are trying to show that he gave up his bootlaces once, and is not going to give up his hat for the engines anymore! Well, we still don't know if this is really Jeremiah, but maybe we should put this in the appearances and a possible trivia section for Jeremiah?" :) Sincerely, New member legomakes user page problem yes he has fix it with redirects but my user picture dosent come up but i'm not too bothered about that JRCS+CAS 20:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) new layout hello, I know it is probaly not something you can fix but on the new wikia layout when i stop scrolling down the page it goes back to the top, JRCS+CAS 16:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thomas The tank Engine & Friends Cassette 2 page I spent a lot of time making this page, and now someone for some stupid reason has deleted all my work. Apparently it has been shuntewd into the scrapyard, it said to contact you, so please save it from scrap! Queries Hello, Thomasfan refered me to you when I asked him a question of "Has Toryreck ever appeared in the television series?" He didn't know the answer, he told me to ask you. If you do know the answer, then could you tell me what episodes it did appear in. Also, could I please become a member of the Season 14 Club. Thank You Smoke Stack 17:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You for Toryreck, and also thank you for the Season 14 Club. Smoke Stack 18:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can I become a admin? I promise that there will be no spam or damage done to the Wiki. ~[[User:Iphoneorange|Iphoneorange has left]] 02:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 club hey ZEM its JRCS+CAS but i am in my new account JRCS so could you replace JRCS+CAS with JRCS JRCS 19:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Spam The guy above me is spaming the wiki could you ban him,I think he is the same guy from before... Link- Here Fusspot 11:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Logginglocos75 So ZEM, can I join your season 14 club? How do you made your profile in the profile section on your page locking how do you lock pages 3 Strikes Hi ZEM. Is there a way that we can give strikes officially to someone so that we can keep track on how many strikes users have. You know, like an infobox or something because how does a user know when they've received a strike? SteamTeam 23:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Right...The only reason I ask is because I saw you having to tell 98malimal about creating silly pages. Is that strike one? It would be good if we admins could have something visual to see like a template that gets put onto the user's page saying "You have recieved a strike" or something? SteamTeam 09:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, see it should count as a strike but neither he or any other admin knows whether that is counted as a strike if we had something visual to see so that we could tell at a glance how many warnings that user has. Does that make sense :P ??? SteamTeam 16:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I've figured it out! We can use the user boxes for this purpose. :) What do you think of them? You don't have any strikes of course! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! So you like them enough to give them the go ahead to be used? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thomas answers Hi ZEM! Not to sound rude or harsh,but could we close the TA part of the wiki it real is of no use,and half the time its spamed... my opinuin is that nobody is going to use it properly,Hit me back a line Fusspot 18:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot S14 club Can I join the S14 club please? Thanks! Sketchy2009studios 21:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I asked Thomasfan this and he said I should tell u this. May I join the Season 14 club? Mcqueen9000 18:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Countdown 2 That's OK; I know how busy you often get. :) Yeah, the countdown timers can be very confusing. I'm glad you figured it out though. :) Yes, I noticed that I could log on not too long ago! It must be because I'm an admin, right? Anyway, I can't wait to see all of the changes! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's great news! :D I was affraid that I wouldn't be able to PM SteamTeam about his upcoming New Year's special. (Still unnamed. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 club Could I please join? A Season 5 Fan 16:53, December 25, 2010 (UTC) the london barrow dear: sir topham hatt i wrote an article called the london barrow (i posted the link so you can save it:) and oliverandtoadfan deleted it i worked my hardest on it!! Can i add i noteced you had a gallary may add to it? Thomasandemilyfan01 21:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie news... Yeah. The more I looked at it, the more I started to think that it wasn't the movie's release date. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club May I please join the Season 14 club? Mcqueen9000 05:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? Smoke Stack 19:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Information Hello ZEM. I am the Administrator of the New ERTL Forums. I would like to know if I could use some of the information and pictures on the Wiki for it. In return, I will post a link to the wiki and the Tugboats and Thomas Forums on the forum. In return, could you do the same for my forum on yours? I won't send the link quite yet as it's still under development. Thanks. Dec. 30, 2010. 10:08 PM TheRyanCarMan season 15 could i join the season 15 club Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? ThomasTankFan 00:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Duckfan 10:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 14 club Hi Zem, please my I join the Season 14 club? :) Thanks, GordonPercy 15:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar what's with it? S15 Club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Bear fan 101 19:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 club Can I be a member of the season 16 club? Thanks. Awesomeguy1 03:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I please be a member of the season 16 club? Thank you.Fanofthomas 23:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Forum Is it open? I can't really tell. It looks great though!!!! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ok? is it okay if i delete awesomeguy1's page? He told me he would never return because he said that Thomasfan is a moron. Pinchytheclaw 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 Club Hi Zem, May I be a member of the Season 15 Club? Re: New Wiki Feature I think it sounds like a good idea - Very confusing, but a good idea. :) Can you explain how this works? I tried it on their "layout builder wiki", but I had no clue what I was doing! :P I will gladly talk to SteamTeam about it in the morning. :) While we're at new Wikia features, how do you get new buttons on the "bar that follows you up and down the page"? (I can't remember what it's called. :P) As seen here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have spoken to him about it, but I'm not sure if he's all for it. I think he's 75% for it at least. So it should be OK to make the request. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I know it's now past the deadline, but SteamTeam's 100% for it now. Did you send in the request earlier? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC)